Usuario discusión:Gadiel-FrioSupremo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Marvel Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en El Disfraz del Alien (Primera Parte). Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Supereze3000 (Discusión) 02:55 2 feb 2011 Ok haré lo que pueda y por cierto eres el único en esa wiki? Rath0897 20:03 16 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Re: HOLA bueno pues hare lo que puedo aunque no se por donde empezar... dime en que te ayudo espeficamente y te ayudare con mucho gusto :P... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 20:22 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Primero que nada dime cual es el wiki un enlace hay dos, segundo para adoptarlo necesitas tener ediciones y en ninguno tienes hací no te daran nada editando demuestras el interes-.Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 21:51 25 feb 2011 (UTC) HOLA Hola Gadiel soy zekromrayofusion tengo un libro de spiderman y hulk y puedo poner cosas que vienen en el libro, yo soy de españa en europa pero una vez fui a mexico y me encanto y sabias que hulk una vez tuvo la mente de banner lo puse en hulk (robert bruce banner)Adios te escribire pronto.PD Responde lo antes posible Portada.. ok ya estoy en mi computadora como quieres que edite la portada de spider-man wiki??.... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 00:38 2 mar 2011 (UTC) descuida no tienes que hacer eso los dos lo podemos editar xD... por cierto checa tu firma pork manda a un link desconocido... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 00:52 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Claro que si amigo, cuenta con eso pero... empezare mañana pork ahorita todavia estoy haciendo tarea -.-... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 00:39 7 mar 2011 (UTC) pue3s la verdad seria de hablar con el dueño de esa wiki para decirle que onda aunque creo que a rath no le gustara poner en nuestras paginas cosas sobre ben 10... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 00:59 7 mar 2011 (UTC) oye, esa idea que tienes de ben 10 wiki y marvel, la que llamas "operacion publicidad", no creo que sea la mejor idea, las wikis no se usan para publicidad, seria mejor una alianza con esa wiki en ves de asernos publicidad de tu modoMasacre (Discusión) 18:09 13 mar 2011 (UTC) ey ey ey gadiel, no puede haber 2 categorias osea, categoria: Enemigos de Los X-Men o Categoria: Enemigos de los X-Men, es recomendable que solo haiga uno, no sirve de nada que aiga masRider (Discusión) 03:45 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Re:Disculpa mira, esque yo digo que le pongamos el nombre civil como sale en marvel database (ingles), porque ademas algun dia esta wiki tendra muchos editores y tu y yo quizas ya estemos en la administracion, asi que por ahora te digo que hagamos esto paso a paso porque en otras versiones como ultimate no es rred hulk sigue siendo thaddeus ross, ah, un consejo, si vas a a agregar una imagen a una pagina vigila que todavia no este porque ay un problema muy grave si pasa esoRider (Discusión) 03:57 18 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantillas Si, creo que fue error mio. Enseguida lo arreglo. PD: Quieres que te arregle tu firma? Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 15:54 19 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Firma Ok, solo copia y pega lo sig. en tus Preferecias: Normal: Nombre de usuario (Mi Discusión) A color: Nombre de usuario (Mi discusión) Después de añadir el código de tu firma, selecciona la opción: Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático) Y LISTO (mira el codigo de fuente de este mensaje para que lo puedas copiar) Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 19:10 19 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Gadiel-Hombre araña 11:21 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Gadiel Eres de Venezuela por que me da curiosidad y eso yo soy del Estado Aragua Steven 20. Mundo Spider-Man Hola, oye vi tu blog de spider-man. Esta genial, se nota que eres un gran fanatico de spiderman, te felicito. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 16:16 26 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Hola En realidad el cápitulo lo saque de wikipedia en ingles y lo traducí. Pero aún asi me gusto mucho tu blog. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 01:47 27 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Hola Si, ya lo habia visto, peor no te preocupes, pronto estarás listo, todavia te faltan muchas ediciones. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 17:13 28 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 una cosa, apenas veo el comentario que hiciste en tu blog, lo hubieras puesto en mi discusion, obviamente no me voy a enterar asi =P, bueno, como sea, quisiera que primero con el escudo, pero que sea en su brazo cuando no lo usa (espero que sepas como te digo), luego sin escudo :D Rider (Discusión) 04:25 31 mar 2011 (UTC) entra al chat hola gadiel, puedes entrar al nuevo chat, necesito hablar contigo, aslo prontoRider (Discusión) 03:45 1 abr 2011 (UTC) oye entra al chat!!! http://es.marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Wiki:IRC Rider (Discusión) 02:37 2 abr 2011 (UTC) oye, para entrar solo pon tu nombre, luego pones la palabra borrosa, te esperas a que se cargue y ya, no es tan dificilRider (Discusión) 02:46 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Consejo Pones exageradamente mayusculas, procura un poco mas la ortografia. Por ejemplo: El Superheroe Spider-Man es Peter Parker y sabe que un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad (bien) El Superheroe Spider-Man Es Peter Parker y Sabe Que Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad (asi lo haces tu mas o menos). Rider (Discusión) 03:41 2 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno, me gusta el capitan america casi tanto como spider-man :D, oye, sobre channels no le cambies nada, y en caso de que lo hagas...¬¬, siempre va en channels #wikia-marvel y nada mas eso va en channels, y ya, es todoRider (Discusión) 03:57 2 abr 2011 (UTC) oye, ven al chat ahora que te explique como entrarRider (Discusión) 04:05 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Gadiel, ya puedes entrar al chat??Rider (Discusión) 17:28 2 abr 2011 (UTC) si sabes esperarte cuando se esta cargando algo, solo esperaRider (Discusión) 17:56 2 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: Tierra Lo que pasa es que esto no se trata de ser originales, sino es de ser como es. Ademas eso lo de Tierra-616 se los pongo como "complemento" a los artículos. Porque en Marvel Database escriben el nombre del artículo y entre paréntesis la Tierra. Ej: Peter Parker (Earth-616) y nosotros escribimos el nombre del heroe y en parentesis su nombre verdadero y lo de la tierra es solo un complemento (por eso lo pongo en categoria) y no podemos escribirlo en dimensión o cosas asi, porque en Marvel Comics Español eesta confirmado lo de Tierra-616, 1610, etc... Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 18:18 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Ya lo puedes abrir, solo no comenten tanto y sigue asi, subiendo mas poses. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 18:31 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 hola muchas gracias por escribirme si quieres dibujo unas de esaas poses de super heroes y las subo oye si renombras algo, no lo renombres con el apodo que le dan (lo digo por lo del capitan america) http://es.marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Darkriderhero/Como_entrar_al_Chat_IRC, entra al blog, ya que lo hice para explicar mejor lo del chatRider (Discusión) 21:00 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Es mejor que cada quien haga la que sea, para no tener problemas y eso. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 00:03 3 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 este...rath me explico ase muuuuchooooo tiempo :D (en el chat, te pase un pequeño tutorial para que veas como entrar)Rider (Discusión) 02:35 3 abr 2011 (UTC) es desanguminacion, no desanguacion ;)Rider (Discusión) 05:27 3 abr 2011 (UTC) no, ya no es venom, el ejercito le quito el simbiote y ahora volvio a la identidad de escorpión, voy a renombrarloRider (Discusión) 16:18 3 abr 2011 (UTC) desanguminación se supone que la plantilla de spider-man y esas, es para ablar de los portadores del personaje, no de sus series animadas o videojuegas, anque si podemos cambiar los enlaces, pero otros como spider-man 1, 2, 3 : the videogame, pues como son del mismo universo que las peliculas ay que quitarlo, tambien el shattered dimensions, tambien porque son de 4 realidades ya vistas y otro mas "ultimate spider-man-. the video game", tengo ese juego y por eso se que es del mismo universo que la ultimate, esas paginas de desanguminacion son para poner el personaje, no sus videojuegos ;)Rider (Discusión) 16:58 3 abr 2011 (UTC) desanguminación se supone que la plantilla de spider-man y esas, es para ablar de los portadores del personaje, no de sus series animadas o videojuegas, anque si podemos cambiar los enlaces, pero otros como spider-man 1, 2, 3 : the videogame, pues como son del mismo universo que las peliculas ay que quitarlo, tambien el shattered dimensions, tambien porque son de 4 realidades ya vistas y otro mas "ultimate spider-man-. the video game", tengo ese juego y por eso se que es del mismo universo que la ultimate, esas paginas de desanguminacion son para poner el personaje, no sus videojuegos ;)Rider (Discusión) 17:01 3 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno, lo del ultimate me puedo equivocar, pero lo demas si, xDRider (Discusión) 17:01 3 abr 2011 (UTC) oye, no, espera, ay 2 articulos?, mejor dile a rath que borre uno, porque para que perder el tiempo con 2 articulos, si se puede perfectamente con unoRider (Discusión) 01:28 4 abr 2011 (UTC) a menos que haga que escorpion redireccione la otraRider (Discusión) 01:32 4 abr 2011 (UTC) listo,ya la redireccioneRider (Discusión) 01:36 4 abr 2011 (UTC) No No, como dije antes "no vamos a copiar nada de Ben 10 wiki" y ademas esta wiki esta preparada para llegar a los 50,000 articulos o mas si se puede. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 18:57 7 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Mayusculas Gadiel, no escribas tantas mayusaculas en los articulos, las escribes en exceso y es bien dificil y cansado en corregirlas. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 02:35 9 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 :Rath tiene razón, que no seguiste mi consejo???--Rider (Discusión) 05:51 9 abr 2011 (UTC) :No te preocupes, solo que no vuelva a pasarRider (Discusión) 15:37 9 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias yo trato de hacer todos los articulos posibles para llegar a los 1000 pero todavia falta mucho Saimon marvel 17:55 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias, y cuando aras a spider-man noir version 90--Rider (Discusión) 18:50 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Una cosa mas, algunas de tus ediciones estaban mal y las tuveque revertir, no te preocupes, solo fueron 2Rider (Discusión) 19:07 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Me estas empezando a decepcionar :( Oye, me duele que me decepciones, no se si sepas bien pero normalmente se hacen alianzas para atraer más usuarios al wiki, tu creas el escuadron de supeherles wiki, pero no crees que tiene mas sentido poner esa informacion aqui que en otra wiki, no se que piense rath pero me estas empezando a decepcionar :'(Rider (Discusión) 02:50 10 abr 2011 (UTC) ok, te perdono, pero es mas trabajo aser eso sabias???Rider (Discusión) 03:11 10 abr 2011 (UTC) No lo se, creo que no ay que distraerse con wikis y sguir trabajando en este, ya cada ves mas la gente empieza a notar el wiki, y otras wikis mas nos hara perderlos, mejor no crees un wiki y concentrate en esteRider (Discusión) 03:53 10 abr 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas 1.- No soy administrador, solo soy reversor 2.- Es importante lo de la Tierra 616, una ves en el chat rath me dijo que solo los que no tenien identidad actualmente son en tierras (Sin mencionar a los que no son de la Tierra-616) ¿ok?Rider (Discusión) 18:11 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Aviso Gadiel ya te habia comentado sobre el exceso de mayusculas que escribes y hoy lo volviste a hacer en esto (ya lo corregí todo). A la otra voy a tener que tomar decisiones extremas. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 03:13 14 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 :otra vez!, que suerte, vacaciones :D, pero ese no es el tema, antes de editar recuerda esto: los consejos de Darkriderhero sobre las mayusculas, en serio, dilo189.231.11.184 00:23 16 abr 2011 (UTC) :perdon, estaba fuera de mi cuentaRider (Discusión) 00:25 16 abr 2011 (UTC) entra al chat gadiel, por favor, hazme un gran favor y entra al chat, necesito hablar contigo, en serio, hice de todo para que entres, asta un blog para que sepas como entrar, asi que por favor, ENTRARider (Discusión) 00:46 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya borre la página, gracias por avisar. Sigue asi. PD: No repitas las imagenes como la del lagarto que las pusiste en ese articulo y en el de la serie. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 16:05 18 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Nombre La verdad esque tiene que ser el nombre del heroe/villano y despues la tierra, ejemplo: Spider-Man (Tierra-1610). ''Porque en Marvel.com asi aparecen. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 04:59 20 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Si Me sirvió la página, gracias. Pero aún no e puesto la información. Y ok si quieres encargarte de eso, por mi esta bien. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 23:58 20 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Ok Enseguida lo arreglo gracias por avisar, ademas junte los personajes para no crear tantas paginas. Lo de los episodios la mayoria los prefiere ver en linea, si los consigues en linea avisame para ponernos de acuerdo de como ponerlos aqui. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 00:17 22 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 capitulos vi que queria sponer capitulos de las series si necesitas ayuda avisame que yo vi casi todas la series de marvel por videos Saimon marvel 03:14 22 abr 2011 (UTC) hola gadiel, pasaba por aqui rapido para decirte que te quites la categoria Usaros hombres (asi esta) no es necesario una categoria de usuarios hombre y mujer ;)Rider (Discusión) 02:45 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Re:Regreso no te confundas amigo yo dije que si tenia tiempo pasaria a editar algo y eso fue lo que hice ayer y hoy con suerte y me da tiempo para otra edicion saludos :D... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 16:16 27 abr 2011 (UTC) :O jajaja psss esa sorpresa tendra que esperar :/ pero en mayo estare un tanto mas activo ya que es el mes que estara mas trankila la escuela :P posiblemente este un poco mas en la wiki pero solo POSIBLEMENTE xD.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 17:48 27 abr 2011 (UTC) OK Hola me mandaste un mensaje y si quiero ser tu amigo.AdiosZekromrayofusion 07:59 30 abr 2011 (UTC)zekromrayofusion Re: Tu regalo No pues la vdd me gusto bastante el regalo me gusto como t quedaron las garras mas que nada :P ym claro k me puedes agregar a tus wikiamigos yo ahorita te agrego a los mios :D otra vez muchas gracias por el regalo :D.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 16:38 30 abr 2011 (UTC) quieres ser un amigo Hola Gadiel.Quieres ser mi amigo dejame un mensaje lo antes que puedas.AdiosZekromrayofusion 19:00 30 abr 2011 (UTC)zekromrayofusion Vdeos y comics Hola Gadiel.¿Como se ponen videos en algunas paginas?Yo estoy en la ben 10 wiki tu lo estas.Sabias que hay 8 comics de spiderman llamados el traje maldito. el atque del lagarto,la ultima caceria de kraven,el ataque del duende verde y muchos mas,Adios eres un crackZekromrayofusion 07:53 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola Quires ser mi amigo a no se llama iron longer ,obadahiah state puedo cambiarlo dime si , por que lo quiero ser yo Ben alien supremo 001 23:42 2 may 2011 (UTC) gracias ayudare a la wiki ah ayudo a tu wikide spiderman creo deberi adoptarla sabes como Ben alien supremo 001 00:31 3 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias... Pues gracias jeje... y sobre administrar pues te falata un gran camino por recorrer y pues ya tienes mas o menos lo que se necesita pero ahorita no es tan necesario el tener a varios administradores ya que somos pocos usuarios cuando empiezen a haber mas usuarios tal vez rath y yo elijamos a un nuevo admin. asi que sigue a como vas.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 23:38 6 may 2011 (UTC) Sal de aqui de la computadora que te tiene loco anda y dale un regalo, un abrazo, un beso aun que sea hoy es el dia De tu MaMa (Hoy es el '''Dia de la Madres'). Mandale esto a todos tus Amigos Wikieros si te lo buelven a pasar eso significa que eres algo para el (Un Amigo Ovio) (Todo el mesenge para que no te Bloqueen Ovio). Tu eres uno de mis Amigos. Atentamente Tu Amigo Steven 20 15:36 8 may 2011 (UTC). Ok Claro, los actores, creadores y todo eso deben estar aqui. Lo de los artículos de la tierra-616 tienes razón, eso no debería ir ahi, sino en su respectiva página. Aunque por otra parte si debería mencionarse pero muy poco, ya que esos personajes son "los originales" y de ahi se basa lo demás. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 20:13 19 may 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Necesito tu ayuda Venía a pedirte que si me podrías ayudar a atraer usuarios a que voten o nominen los artículos destacados, porque no hay ninguno y ya esta por teminar la semana. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 02:37 20 may 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Ok, gracias. Te lo agradesco. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 02:48 20 may 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Cómcs Bueeno, pues lo que vas a hacer semanalmente no es muy dificil, solo tendrás que subir las imagenes aqui y pasarlas a la plantilla que esta en la portada (CSPortada) y es todo, ya la diapositiva estará lista. Gracias por ofrecerte. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 18:31 21 may 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Gracias Buen trabajo, aunque me gustaría que le agregaras el día que se publicaron y abajo de la diapositiva escribirle de que día empieza y cual termina. Ejemplo: Amazing Spider-Man N°661, Mayo 16. Domingo 22---Sábado 28 (en letras grandes) No se si me expilque bien, si no avisame. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 03:21 23 may 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Ok Asi van a ser las encuestas, aunque seria mejor preguntar cual es la pelicula que mas esperas, o cosas asi. Lo que quiero es que sean como 5 opciones. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 17:25 23 may 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Hola Hola, che, quería saber si me podias pasar un correo o algo, pa charlar... -angel-rojo- 04:05 24 may 2011 (UTC) Antes de que se me olvide Ahorita que me acuerdo, iba a decirte que los comics de la semana los pusieras en orden de publicación. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 22:58 24 may 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Toy Estoy en el xat, metete -angel-rojo- 02:25 25 may 2011 (UTC) Entra al xat Metete al xat, para hablar un rato http://xat.com/Ben10XWiki te muestro algo de spiderman q hice.. -angel-rojo- 22:30 25 may 2011 (UTC) El Problema Es El Problema es que es como un Video-Imagen, claro que no la vas a poder Guardar solo te van a salir las siguientes Opciones: *Configuración *Configuración Global *Acerca de Adobe Flash Player 10.2.1.152.26……. Esta bien esa gran estrategia sobre '''Impr Pant' (Estrategia mas no truco), Para usar Impr Pant, tienes que tocar oviamente la tecla Impr Pant Pet Sis, Ubicación: *Abeses esta al lado de la Fecha de Borrado (La Flecha que marca la izquierda). *Siempre va estar al lado de Bloq Despl. *Siempre va estar ariba de Insert. Despues que la presionate metete en Paint, borras el paisaje y ya enpieza la Despixelar y ya. Atentamente Steven 20 18:03 26 may 2011 (UTC). Un error mio Solo para informarte, la categoria de los vengadores: los heroes mas poderosos del planeta sera cambiada por Tierra-80920. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 22:00 30 may 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Exceso en construcción Amigo, porfavor no agregues muchas páginas en construcción. Ya llevas como 5 páginas que estas construyendo, primero termina una y después te pasas a otra o agrega como máximo 3 paginas en construcción y arreglas, pero no te excedas. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 23:46 3 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Donde la puedo leer? esq la e buscado en español, pero solo la e encontrado en español. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 00:04 4 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 RE: Galería Creo que si hay que empezar a hacer eso, pero no exactamente como esta ahi. Me refiero a que sea un solo tipo de galería, porque en MarvelDatabase tienen Galería, Fanart, lista de sus apariciones y todo eso que esta muy revuelto y largo, XD. Aqui solo quiero que este la de Galería y que ahi dentro esten TODAS sus imágenes donde él o ella aparescan, excepto las fanart esas no. PD: Gracias x pasarme los links de los comics. "'Rath0897' (Mi discusión) 01:14 4 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897''' No le entendí a tu ultimo mensaje, pero si hablabas de modificar la plantilla: Personaje no, la platilla se quedará asi como esta. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 01:44 4 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Una gran propuesta Te vengo a ofrecer un trato que espero que lo aceptes. El trato es que hagas 3 poses de cualquier personaje, pero que sea de un cómc y a cambio tu blog será el blog OFICIAL de poses en la wiki. Pero eso no es todo, también ganarás una medalla única y exclusivamente para ti. ¿Aceptas? PD: Te pido 3 poses porque ahorita tienes 37, para que llega a 40. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 16:22 4 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Ok Tienes hasta julio para terminarlas (creo que es tiempo suficiente). Aunque te recomiendo que hagas personajes más conocidos, pero bueno pues tu eliges. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 17:36 4 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 RE: Personajes Esos me parecen bien. Puedes hacer todos los que quieras, pero yo solamente me basaré en esos 3 que elegiste Tigre Blanco, Puma y Thanos, ¿no?. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 21:13 4 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 :O jajaja muchas gracias :D esperare eso de las imagenes y no importa eso la vdd no estoy muy interesado por ser el usuario del mes aparte de que en mayo no estuve muy activo xD.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 19:29 5 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantilla Desambiguación No, esa plantilla esta demasiado complicada. Por esa razon esta la galería. PD: La única plantilla que e querido hacer es la de Power Grids. Pero tambien esta muy complicada, no se si conoscas a alguien "experto" en hacer plantillas y que nos haga esta. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 01:06 8 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Gracias Te agradesco mucho los cómics, espero que este buena esa serie. Y tu solo dime que foro quieres que ponga y me pasas los links para yo subirlos (porque creo que usuarios normales no pueden crear foros). PD: Ya hay un foro de cómics (aqui). PD2: Te tengo una sorpresa, como e visto que tu y yo somos los únicos activos hasta ahorita venia a decirte que si completas 60 ediciones (para que tengas 1900) más te convertiré en administrador, ya que me has ayudado mucho y es la única forma en que te lo puedo agradecer. Ya después puedes ser burócata. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 01:51 13 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Respecto a mi mensaje anterior, avisame cuando completes las ediciones que te mencioné, porque no me voy a estar metiendo a tu perfil para ver si ya las completaste, XD. PD: Te recuerdo que tienes hasta julio para tener listas las poses que elegiste. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 19:33 13 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Gracias Muchas gracias, aunque ya me había registrado antes y uso el mismo nombre que aqui. Aunque quisiera que me dijieras como pongo mi foto de perfil, porque ya le puse en personalizar pero no se como subir una foto. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 23:21 13 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 RE: Listo FELICIDADES!!!, ya eres parte del grupo de administradores. Espero que continúes editando, para alcanzar ser burócrata (aunque falta tiempo para eso). PD: Aún no he descargado los comics de Infinity War, porque tengo una gran lista de cómics que estoy leyendo por ahora. Pero como quiera muchas gracias por avisarme. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 22:58 15 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 See Ahora me doy cuenta,pues se lo pedi por Special:Contact,tardaron un mes en hacerlo pero lo hicieron :D 16:38 16 jun 2011 (UTC) oye... hola amigo, quiero decirte algo, es acerca de los logros, y es probable que sea mi ultimo consejo q te dare este año, me arrebasate de ediciones y eres un usuario destacado, que bien, escucha, mas bien lee xD, mira, debes saber que los logros atrae gente oara editar, pero algunos se obsesionan con ser el 1 y empiezan a editar a lo loco, antes de que ellos empiezan a ser asi, dales consejos para que les vaya mejor como yo alguna ves te di algunos consejos que te hizo el chico que eres ahora, ahora que estoy ausente espero que sigamos siendo amigos y que te vaya mejor, espero que el 1 de enero edite como antes :)Rider (Discusión) 00:37 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok Puedes borrarlos, pero solo los que no aportan información importante. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 18:46 17 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 si.. claro que viene primero el bien de el wiki, pero algunos no les interesa eso, ten cuidadoRider (Discusión) 01:16 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Re:novena pues el mismo que aqui supereze3000 y si no estoy asi solo pon supereze :D.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 19:57 18 jun 2011 (UTC) jajaja ok cuando me conecte te buscare.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 20:33 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Aaaaah ok eso no lo sabia xD pero ahora que lo se ya lo empezare a hacer asi.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 16:20 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Cambio Venía a avsarte que se realizará un cambio antes de que sea muy tarde. El cambio será que solo existirá una galeria por personaje, por ejemplo: Hulk / Galería y ahi dentro iran divididas las imagenes igual que las desambiguaciones. La razon de esto es que no hay muchas imagenes en algunos personajes. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 16:35 19 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 ya lo vi y si, son bastantes imagenes :/ ya cuando tenga tiempo las pasare todas xD.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 16:36 19 jun 2011 (UTC) administrador si soy el numero 4 pueden hacerme administrador? Recordatorio Solo vine a recordarte que tienes hasta julio para terminar las poses que acordamos. Acuerdate que solo te quedan 17 días para tenerlas listas. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 02:06 21 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 5 Días Te vuelvo a recordar, se te esta acabando el tiempo y no me has entregado nada. En unos cuantos días se acaba el mes. [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 21:43 25 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 vaz a ver the amizing spiderman la pelicula en el 2012 Gracias Ok, solo te falta 1 (Thanos) y ya tengo lista la medalla q te entregaré y pues tu blog será el oficial, siempre y cuando sigas contribuyendo con las poses, XD. PD: Lo del foro pues creo que ya lo viste. Le agregue los agradecimientos no solo a Yankeeman, sino que tambien a la Novena Dimensión ;) [[User:Rath0897|"'Rath0897']] (Mi discusión) 22:14 29 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Felicidades!!! Como terminaste tus poses a tiempo (en el último día, XD) aqui esta la medalla: thumb|300pxY gracias a ti por ayudarme a mi y a la wiki cuando más lo necesitaba. PD: Ya puedes abrir los comentarios en el blog OFICIAL DE POSES!!! PD2: Lo de los comentarios de los personajes que me dijiste, no le veo mucha importancia. Asi que no lo vamos a poner, XD "'Rath0897''' (Mi discusión) 20:36 30 jun 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 ayuda bueno te queria desir si nos uniamos para construir a una wiki marvel pero en forma de fanon como ben 10 fanon solo quede marvel espero tu respuesta en mi discusion posdata tengo fotos de spider man mira Araña.jpeg|linktext=spiderman Fecha.jpeg|linktext=logo Gwen.jpeg|linktext=gwen Real.jpeg|linktext=hola Salvado.jpeg Spidermna.jpeg|linktext=logo Beso.jpeg|linktext=el beso